Ja'Sean Tabr Raddekh
Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick Jaecyn Riddick, born Ja'Sean Tabir Raddekh, is a native of Ossus, Ysanna Tribesman, and strong member of the Grey Jedi. He is also the Watchman, and the Head-of-State of Ossus, and commands a large portion of Ossus' military forces. Biography ---- Birth and Early Life A native of Ossus, and an Ysanna tribesman, Riddick born into a decent sized family in the capital city of Knossa. When he was six standard years old, The Sith attacked and killed most of his family. Riddick was able to find shelter and hide from the attacking Sith, since he wasn't skilled enough at the time to take on many in the striking force. Riddick had the misfortune of watching his father die as he furiously fought and defended his turf, bringing down what Riddick counted as almost three squads before succumbing. He was found, however, by a Jedi master, Teskin Sho, who was a member of a counter-strike force that made it's way from Kashyyyk, which was held by the Jedi at the time. Sho was of a more conservative mindset as Jedi went, but was also one who went where the force told him to go. Sho would take Riddick on as an apprentice and teach him in as many ways as he could and taking him on journeys to many worlds, the relationship between the two was friendly, with bantering between the two being an often occurrence. Jedi Training through Knighthood Teskin Sho's philosophy was that knowledge was an integral part of anyone's existence, and thus taught Jaecyn in many of the fields of study that he himself had studied, and even sent Jaecyn out on trips to discover knowledge for himself. Among places he would visit were Naboo, Coruscant, Tatooine, and others. During his training, Riddick would also learn of his heritage from his parents who, being your typical Ysanna, became force ghosts. In addition to that, he would, on several occasions, demonstrate a unusually quick turnaround in learning Force powers, as Ysanna are very strong in the Force. In the years leading up to Riddick's knighting, Teskin Sho came to realize that his pupil wouldn't be very well received by his 'lightsider' peers, because he still harbored anger over the death of his family. Much to Master Sho's credit, however, this anger was tempered by his teachings. Sho thought it best that Riddick seek out the Grey Jedi and carry on with them, an unusual break from his more conservative stance. Riddick agreed with this, seeing that the Grey would probably be more flexible anyway. He would continue training in all the ways he could, including all seven saber forms, and even some dark powers, something that Master Sho found to be unsettling, despite his insisting that they would be used only when necessary. Not long after Riddick was knighted, Master Teskin Sho died of old age. Though he was upset by the loss, he wasn't taken back by it since Sho, like Jae's parents, became one with the Force. Riddick would continue with his training, as well as settle for odd jobs that paid well. Grey Council, Masterdom, and the Return to Ossus Not long after the Jedi/Sith war broke out, Riddick made his way to the Grey Jedi Council, flying an E-wing that he had bought after a decently paying job on Tanaab. He spent a few months there, getting his bearings before finally taking his place back on Ossus. While at the Grey Jedi Council, he met two masters that had helped him out greatly, though not directly, Master Cestral, and Master Sar Casm. With the aid of these two masters, he had found just the direction he needed, and would set out on his own, remembering what he had picked up on the way. Upon returning to Ossus, Riddick was suprised to see what his home was like since he left as a child. The world was more prosperous, the cities gleamed and the planet seemed more densely populated with flora than he remembered. What struck him the most, though, was what he didn't really have a chance to see the first time around, the Jedi Praxeum and Great Jedi Library. He remembered his parents talking about them from time to time, but he never saw them until then. He soon saw to finding a home on Ossus, buying both the one his family lived in, and a larger compound that was an abandoned Sith structure that had to be rebuilt. The latter of which is used not only as a dwelling, but also for hosting guests and friends, and as a kind of command center. Later on, Riddick would go about acquiring a navy to ensure that Ossus wouldn't be attacked again, especially when family was at stake. The first ship he got a hold of was an ISD II, which he stole from the Imperial Junkyard. The ship was in incredibly good shape for a piece of junk, but still had to be repaired. Among Riddick's other endeavors during this time was the redeeming of some who had allied themselves with the dark side. Some were successful, others were not. One notable example was Lusneic'borss'naroudo, or Borssna for short. He started off well, and established a base on Ossus, but left not too long afterward. The second time Borssna came back, he had been re-corrupted, and the encounter between the two was a rather ugly one. Homecoming — Pre-War With in moments of securing the Vengeance, Riddick got a call stating that there was battle brewing on Kashyyyk. He was able to secure a skeleton crew before finally making it into the fray, but when he did, the scales were already tipped so heavily in favor of the Sith that it didn't really matter. After the battle, He had learned that a woman he knew from his travels was there on Kashyyyk as a humanitarian worker, and was killed during the battle. Riddick was heartbroken to hear the news. He also assisted in forming alliances during his time on Ossus. Not all of them lasted, however, as was the case with Chiss ambassador, Borssna. Borssna's first stay on Ossus went without incident, but the second one was almost disasterous. Borssna had turned, and was bent on taking Ossus apprize for the Chiss, something which Riddick narrowly avoided by way of threatening forceful action. Over the ensuing time, however, he would acquire through barters and business a force that would peak at a sustained force of 3,163 ships across six fleets, and become a known force in the galaxy. Included was a ship he had some hand in designing, the Ferrin Sha, which would go on to be his flagship, the only one of her kind. Riddick would also make alliances with some of the Corellians, the Eastern Outer Rim worlds under Jedi control and the members of what was the Ra Empire, The RE, however, collapsed just prior to the Third Galactic Civil War. Riddick also was master to girl by the name of Ard'riana Kordané, though her whereabouts since her training are currently unknown, and to another girl Jade Krytos, who died from unknown causes. The Blackhawk Conquest Riddick received word that Ossus was to be the flash point of a new war, which he received with grave disappointment. He made calls to as many of his allies as he could, asking for aid and reinforcements. Unfortunately, very few answered the call, and whatever he got were simply not enough to turn away the onslaught of Mandalorian forces. He fought as best he could with what he had, but it just wasn't enough. Even though his flag ship, the Ferrin Sha, was able to take significantly more damage than any of the other ships present for the battle, Riddick concluded that the Mandalorians would have erased every other living thing in the system long before the last ship fell prey to the Ferrin Sha's guns, and that was a risk that Riddick was not at all willing to risk. With that in mind, Riddick tried to appeal to the apparently non-existant 'good nature' of the Mandalorian forces, to no avail. Riddick therefore had to concede defeat, and action that has filled him with measure of anger and shame unbecoming a Jedi. Post-War Riddick spent several months in exile, with his fellow Ysanna on Tralus. He spent much of his time on board the Ferrin Sha, receiving intermittent communications about the happenings in the rest of the galaxy, and attending a meeting with the Jedi of the Emerald Order, to discuss the possible peace treaty with the Mandalorians, and the possible retake of Ossus. He had drawn up some plans for a seige, but had learned about half way through his scheming that the Mandalorians had undergone a coup. Illuscio Blackhawk was overthrown by Plu Or'dinii, one of the ranking commanders during the battle that had exiled Riddick, and staunch opponent of the Mando-Sith alliance. Riddick sent a communication to Or'dinii, albeit with reluctance, about returning to Ossus peacefully. Or'dinii granted it, with rather decent terms, but insisted on remaining on Ossus for the time being, since some Jedi had, a few months earlier, gone rogue and started to raid the Mandalorians in what they considered terrorist attacks. Such attacks cost the EO their peace attempt, and the attacks continued. Riddick returned with some of the top Jedi from Ossus and several thousands of Ysanna, to begin cleaning up Ossus. Riddick sent a message to several other Jedi factions, asking for aid in the reconstruction of the Praxeum and the Library, and inviting these factions to set up on Ossus in an attempt to unite the factions, even if in part. With the completion of the Praxeum and the Great Jedi Library, life on Ossus started to return to normal for most of the Ysanna, though Riddick spent much time wandering about Ossus or back on his ship. The influx of Jedi to the reconstructed Jedi center wasn't quite what he had hoped for, as he suspected the remaining Mandalorian presence and reports of war to be among the reasons. Eventually, the Mandalorians were "persuaded" to leave Ossus by a 40 Billion Credit offer from Arhiia Concordia of Arkania, who would a couple months later would aid in a rapidly and highly inflamed skirmish on Ossus with the Renove Order, which ended in somewhat of a victory for defending forces. The only real amount of battle occurred in orbit with the loss several ships under the command of Atia Khar, and some of her troops who were trying to enter the Praxeum. New Sith Threat Not too long after the Renove skirmish, Saber Windu attacked with allies, in an attempt to steal information from the library on Ossus. While Windu was successful in getting into the library, he had failed to secure the information he sought, since Riddick was tipped off before the battle, and had moved all the material to his flagship along with the artifacts from the Praxeum. All Windu got out of the attempt was erroneous, blank, or otherwise useless information. The Praxeum underwent repairs, and Riddick built up his forces, most notably his navy. Within several furious months of construction, seven new ships were brought online to help with the defense of Ossus. All eight ships came in handy when Sigilius Landeris came to attack Ossus. All of Landeris' ships were destroyed, except for his flagship, which was still heavily damaged. Shortly after the battle, some the planet's orbital and planetside defense platforms were brought back online, and another 12 ships were commissioned for service. In all, a total of 24 ships would be in service for the protection of Ossus. Personality. ---- :Riddick: Besides, it pays to have informed sources. And even though I have a vested interest in the well being of Ossus, you've been here long enough to have some considerable clout, Gods forbid I suddenly drop dead for what ever reason. :Devlin Dewe: Indeed. I would hate to see you fade as a Force ghost. This place wouldn't be nearly as fun. :Riddick: I can still do stuff as a Force Ghost, just not all the same stuff. Possessions are possible, right? :Dewe: I believe they are possible. Though I doubt you'd be able to hold them. Besides, what would a Force Ghost need with things anyway? You'd be much better off just naming me your benefactor in your will. But I'm sure that day is a long, long way off. :Riddick: Ha! I plan to live forever. :Dewe: Good to hear! I don't think I'd like you haunting this place. Besides that, I'd end up talking to myself. And how would that look? A Jedi who talks to himself? The Sith would attack so fast, I'd barely have time to respond to myself. :Riddick: Maybe you'd appear crazy enough to scare them off. On top of that, weird stuff will happen for no apparent reason. Of course, anyone that knows their powers could probably do that without having to become a ghost. :—Jaecyn Riddick and Devlin Dewe discussing 'alternative' means of repelling a Sith attack. Riddick can be good natured at times, and fond of humor. On the other hand, he can be as stubborn, if not more than any Corellian, and, over time, increasingly paranoid. He takes the safety of his home, people, and friends very seriously, as shown by the amount of military hardware he had before the intervention of the Galactic Fleet Authority. He can be creative, and can be an unapologetic pusher of his own agenda, which often includes the aforementioned defense of home and people. As Riddick once said, "pretty much anything goes, if, one, you can do it, and two, it's necessary." During the battle that cost Jaecyn his home, he had practically no compunction in bombarding enemy positions on his own homeworld to try and get an advantage. In earlier times, any Sith that were found on the surface causing a fuss would've been treated with nothing less than grave suspicion and even forceful removal, attributed to Jae's loathing of the Sith for the murder of his family. He is also easily engaged in technical tasks and enjoys learning new things in the field, as well as various other pursuits where one is active mentally. Service as a Watchman, and Ysanna Tribesman ---- :Councilman: Everyone here's Force Sensitive, you know that, so what brings you back to us as a watchman? :Riddick: Because it'll be easier here than anywhere else in the galaxy. :Councilman: Really? How do you figure that? :Riddick: Well, I don't have to look for potential Jedi, and the Praxeum's pretty much right down the street. I'll actually get to focus more on keep Ossus in our hands. :Councilman: *pause* Good luck. :—Jaecyn discussing his role as Jedi Watchman with one of the tribal council After Riddick's return to Ossus, as a grey jedi knight, he would eventually take on the Old Republic Era title of Watchman as well as become one of the tribal councilmen, a position held once by his father. History wasn't lost on Riddick, as he knew that the sith would go after anyone that called themselves "jedi," let alone had any association. With the past in mind, he went about the creation of a military force to keep the planet well protected, resulting in one of the largest navies of the time, surpassed by only a few others, like the Mercenary Alliance, and the forces under the command of Eragon Hallis. The entire force consisted of 3,163 ships and thousands of fighters at it's peak, but had to be cut in compliance with the creation of the Galactic Fleet Authority, among other things. He eventually got to creating a new defense force that would be at least every bit as strong, if not as large as well. In the time between the two defense forces, Riddick would have to call on the aid of friends and allies. Riddick did appreciate all the help he could get, but preferred being self-reliant. Riddick, during his time on Ossus, not only was involved in the creation of the defense force, but was also involved in the creation of Ossus' prime business, military and civil contractor, OssusTech. The business did aid in the creation of the new defense force's front line ships, the Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruiser, as well as the revised version of the E-Wing, and the Ultrachrome armor used by the defense force's army and marines. Military Command ---- Eventually, even with the GFA guidelines in effect, Ossus' Defense Forces were able to be built up again after being reduced by the initial sweep of the GFA. This was a generally pleasing thing to the local population, who had grown rather sick and tired of fighting foes who not only could match their ferocity, but had better equipment at their disposal. Among those who'd take part in the defense force build up was the underground business OssusTech, which was responsible for the ultrachrome-based armor for the troops, and the Ferrin Sha-class ships, among other things. The defense force was manned entirely by the Force sensitive Ysanna, who were, in addition to their civilian hunting experience and military training, were also trained in the Force, just like the rest of the population. Current Stats: Army *24 Corps **80,000 troops per corps **2,592,000 troops total Navy *24 Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruisers (crew of 37,600 each, including gunners and shipboard wing crews) **Ferrin Sha **Zeison Sha **Tal Shiar **Sechar Nabiw **Minos Corva **Xindi Sabo **Ikeya Seki **Altair Sheck **Kuri-kin Tha **Likud Madesh **Vaseth Izan **Zarec Atya **Iber Khan **Famir Khan **Ibecyn Haerka **Shibris Ceara **Keatanna Shizuka **Ceaddyn Rallan **Jalin Maru **Ila Haren **Vawen Matha **Sedia Tendra **Seyn Ralith **Kanara Cewyn. *902,400 active naval personnel *100 Makaan-class Destroyers *8 Walkure-class Frigates Marines *24 Divisions of Ysanna Marines **15,000 troops per, 1 Division on each Ferrin Sha-class ship **360,000 total Marines Pilots *120 Wings of pilots currently assigned to the Navy **5 wings (360 pilots, plus 1,000 support as part of ship's crew) per Ferrin Sha-class ship **7,200 pilots *4 Wings + 1 Fighter Group assigned to the Derilyn-class space station **432 pilots total, plus a combined 4,500 crew. *9,072 pilots *Shipboard support crews are considered as part of ship's crew. Orbital Defenses *1 Space Station with full complements (Derilyn-class w/ complement of 6 squadrons of K-Wings) *2 Golan IV SuperGun Defence Platforms (Purchased from Golan Arms) *4 Golan III Platforms *6 Golan II Platforms (with K-Wings) *Crystal Gravfield Trap Grid, positioned at all hyperspace exit points to detect cloaked ships emerging from hyperspace. *6 Cloaked Gravity Well Projector Stations disabling hyperspace exit within 200,000 km of the planet - an early warning system. *At least 11,290 crew (including pilots and troops) Planetside Defenses *1 City Shield (powered by 5 separate generators) These shields are also layered, and rotational. *50 V-165 (modified) Planetary Heavy Turbolasers *50 V-165 Planetary Turbolasers *50 Anti orbital Ion Cannons *250 Planetary Surface defense Cannons, they fire from the surface into orbit, they are able to fire from the inside of the energy shield, the shield keeps things out but not in. *2 Sensor scramblers capable of jamming enemy missile locks and of hiding defense units from radar within radius. *25 HyperVelocity Guns are in place planetwide, these are modified and fire 150 slugs a minute. *125 Surface to Orbit Torpedo and Missile Launchers with guided target computers. *2 Nuclear Launch Silo's, for emergency use ONLY. Total Personnel: At least 2,972,362 currently serving in the Ossus Defense Force Weapons and Force Experience ---- :It's better to have and not need than vice versa. —One of Riddick's sayings Riddick has often stated that "it's better to have and not need, than to need and not have," especially when it comes to defending someone or something. With this in mind, he set out to make sure that Ossus was well defended from enemy attacks, and that he could more than adequately survive any fight, where ever it was. As such, he learned to use as many force powers, weapons, and craft as he could. He usually carries two single sabers and a saber staff when he travels, he's well versed with several solid and particle weapons, and he's checked out on the X-Wing series, the Y-Wing, A-Wing, and E-Wing, and various other small craft. He also commands one of the galaxy's most powerful ships, the Ferrin Sha. Powers Learned: Light Powers Neutral / Universal Dark Powers Alter Environment Animal Friendship Battlemind Battle Precognition Combustion Crucitorn Droid Disable Electric Judgment Force Blinding Force Enlightenment Force Healing Force Light -Wall of Light Force Orb Force Projection Force Protection -Force Defend -Force Absorb -Protection Bubble Force Stun -Force Stasis -Force Stasis Field Force Valor Hibernation Trance Levitation Mind Trick -Force Persuasion Malacia Morichro Plant Surge Ray Art of the Small Battle Meditation Breath Control Comprehend Speech Dopplegänger Force Bellow Force Body Force Comprehension Force Confusion Force Deflection (without a lightsaber) Force Listening Force Flash Force Illusion Force Meld Revitalize Force Suppression -Force Breach Force Throw Force Vision Force Pull/Push -Force Whirlwind -Force Wave -Force Repulse Force Weapon Force Whisper Precognition Psychometry Sever Force Spirit Transference Tapas Force Speed Force Cloak Force Concealment (Also known as Force Stealth) Force Sense Farseeing Force Empathy Force Seeing Telekinesis Force Jump/Leap Telepathy Deadly Sight Drain Knowledge Force Destruction Force Drain Force Fear -Force Horror -Force Insanity Force Flight Force Lightning (Organic limbs & extremities required) -Chain Lightning -Force Shock -Force Storm (lightning) Force Resuscitation Force Slow -Force Affliction -Force Plague Force Storm (wormhole) Force Wound -Force Choke -Force Grip -Force Crush Kinetite Mechu-deru Midichlorian Manipulation Mind Control Sith Alchemy Spear of Midnight Black Torture by Chagrin Weapons: *2 No dachi sabers — blue blades *1 Saber staff — indigo blades **All three sabers can work under water. **All three sabers have Adegan Pontite Crystals. **All three sabers have crystals tuned to Riddick. *OT M250 .408 cal sniper rifle, accurate to 4,000 meters w/o Force Augmentation. *OT M417 .320 cal assault rifle, fully automatic, accurate to 2,500 meters w/o Force Augmentation. *9mm pistol *.44 cal pistol *.45 cal pistol **Each weapon is augmented with the Force, significantly increasing range, power and accuracy. *E-11 blaster riffle Armor: *"Labrys" Armor Suit (Code name: Mjolnir) **Ultrachrome plating **Kama cloth **Exoskeleton System **HUD **Life Support **Pilot's variation. Saber Combat: *Form 1: Mastered *Form 2: Competent *Form 3: Competent *Form 4: Mastered *Form 5: Mastered *Form 6: Competent *Form 7: Mastered Other Styles Mastered: *Jar'kai *Form "Zero" *Dun Möch *Telekinetic lightsaber combat *Mounted lightsaber combat *Double-bladed lightsaber combat *Tràkata Favored Moves: *Sai cha *Sai tok *Shiak *Mou kei *Cho mok *Cho sun *Falling leaf Personal Transportation: *Mk 5 E-Wing *ODFS Ferrin Sha (flagship) Trivia / Behind the Scenes ---- Other notable Ysanna characters in the SW galaxy were often given the last name of Ysanna. It could be that this is similar to the practice that some Europeans gave to the names of it's denizens, such as Manfred von Richtofen, which means Manfred of Richtofen. Therefore a name like Jem Ysanna would be like calling her Jem of the Ysanna. His full name of Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick is a Galactic Basic corruption of his name on Ossus, Ja'Sean Tabir Raddekh. The Ysanna are decendants of Jedi, but have, over time, lost much of their knowledge of the force. The result was that, even though they had great potential, they didn't know enough to harness but a fraction of it. In the JvS Galaxy, with the Jedi coming back to Ossus, many Ysanna trained along side the Jedi in an attempt to tap into that potential — even if they didn't officially become Jedi themselves. Jaecyn Riddick was one Ysanna who, not necessarily by choice, became an Ysanna Jedi, and had learned most of his Force powers during his apprenticeship under Master Sho. Jaecyn's name was inspired by characters from three different Sci-Fi threads; Star Wars, Star Trek, and Pitch Black / Chronicles of Riddick. (Jacen Solo, James Tiberius Kirk, and Richard B. Riddick) The robes he wears, like the traditional Jedi robes, are based on the robes worn by Samurai. The robes he is usually depicted as wearing are Kamishimo, which were formal wear for Samurai. Though Jaecyn is largely based on the guy who writes the character, he is also based, in some small measure, on the famed 16th century samurai Uesugi Kenshin (Kagetora in the film Heaven and Earth), who was said to be wise and swore to protect his people in the Echigo province of Japan. Category:Characters Category:Gray Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heads of State